


Eating onions.

by the_Frank



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Frank/pseuds/the_Frank
Summary: I'll never let you seeThe way my broken heart is hurting meI got my pride and I know how to hideAll my sorrow and dreadI'm eating o-ni-ons instead.So. We reached the end. Adora got her Catra. All is well?Well... Perhaps there was one person who didn't see that ending coming...(Slightly Canon divergent for the sake of fun.)
Relationships: None, but implied catradora.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Eating onions.

“Well uhm, eh...Hello, Glimmer.”  
“Oh…Hi, Scorpia. “*Crunch*

"Boy, it sure is a nice day, isn't it?”  
“....”  
"Yep... yep, sure glad to be outside enjoying a nice day like this."  
"Eh. It's an ok day, I guess."  
"...Ok..."

*Crunch*

“So… What was I thinking... ehm… you know, you've been out here for quite some time?”  
“I guess.”  
“Sure you don't wanna come in? You missed lunch, it would be bad if you missed dinner as well.”  
“It’s four hours till then, Scorpia.”  
“Yeah, but… well, it’s good to be prepared.”  
“I guess.” *Crunch*

“So…any new magic you've been practicing?”  
“Nope”  
“Really? You usually keep practicing all the time.”  
“Well, I can change my mind from time to time, can’t I?” *Gulp*  
“Yeah.... You know, it’s been a while since I saw you around the The fright zone?”  
“I know.  
“You know, yes yes. Of course you know... Have you…been up to something special?”  
“No.”  
"...Ok..."

*crunch*

“You know, Glimmer… Your Majesty, you are starting to worry people. How are you really? It’s been a while since we had a talk, you know?”  
*gulp* “I’m fine, Scorpia. Everything’s ok, everything’s great, everything is… just peachy.”

“You do look a bit off.”  
“What do you mean, off?”  
“Well… You have black rings under yer eyes and...”  
“Oh. Melog has trouble sleeping.” *Crunch*  
“Melog?”  
“Yep. Poor little guy. He keeps me awake all night.”  
“MELOG is keeping YOU awake? How?”  
“He’s doesn't want to be alone at ni - He's pining for the fjords.”  
“Pining for the what now…?”  
“The fjords. A long, narrow inlet with steep sides or cliffs, created by glacial erosion.“  
“Say what now?"  
"Ask Mermista, she knows all about fjords."  
"Yeah, but... On the other hand, never mind. Melog is a mystery to anyone but Catra.  
"...."  
"What was that?"  
"NOTHING!"  
*Crunch*

“O…kay… Sorry, Glimmer, but I have to ask, what are you eating all the time?”  
“Onions.”

“Onions?”  
“Onions.”  
"oh, that weird vegetable. You're eating those RAW?"  
"Yes."  
“Alright. “

“Well… I...We were just wondering’ how you were.”  
“Uhu.” *Crunch* “And now you know.”  
“Yeah, you're eating onions… Is that all you do?”  
“No.”  
“Okay?”

“I sometimes eat garlic as well.”  
“Garlic?”  
“Garlic.”

“But now… you're just...eating onions.”  
“Yep.”

“Well, that’s good.... I guess.”  
“They contain anti-oxidants, have a high content of protein and reduces the risks of breast cancer as well as cancer in your uterus, stomach and other stuff.”

“Oh…that’s…interesting.”  
“Perfuma told me that. When you're the ruler of a kingdom you gotta care about your health.”  
“Oh, yeah! Totally!. Yeah, you're right there, he he…uhm…”  
“What?”  
“… You're eating onions just because you need more protein?”  
“And to avoid Cancer.”  
“Oh yeah, that too."  
"Mhm." *Crunch*

“I was wondering… What were you doing last night?”  
“Nothing.” *Gulp*  
“Nothing.”  
“Nothing. I was in my room . Read a book. Played some chess. Ate an onion.”  
“Okay… Me and Bow and... Catra...missed you, you know.”

*Crunch*

“So?”  
“So? Well… to be honest, you don’t usually miss a party. Especially when there's cake around..”

“I...I can’t be in partymode all of the time, can I?”  
“No, I guess… but still.”  
“Still, what?”  
“Well… You haven’t been around very much at all lately. I mean… it has been some weeks since you were down in Plumeria, Mermista almost miss you seawrecking her shores, and Adora...”  
“-What about Adora?”

“You dropped your onion.”  
“Forget the onion, I have more. What about Adora?”  
“Well… she… She misses you as well.”

“Oh.”

“To be honest, she’s afraid she… well, she wanted you there since it was an engagementpar… sorry, how many onions do you have in that bag?”  
“Twentyseven.”  
“TWENTY...seven? ”  
“Twentyseven. And one hundred and one more back at home. I eat at least fifteen a day.”  
“Wow… That’s… that sure is impressive.”

“But, wouldn’t that give you an unruly stomach?”  
“Perhaps. So?” *BURP*  
“Oh, just wondering I guess.”  
“Well, you might think it would be a problem, but because it’s mostly water, while it increases the amount of urine, it reduces the amount of faeces. It’s quite useful when you’re holding court. Urine takes less time to dispose of and leaves less tracks.”

"Oooookay…. Let me guess, Entrapta told you that?"  
"Nope, figured it out myself."

“Glimmer?”  
“Yes?”  
"Adora is afraid she hurt you.”  
“Ok.”  
“She’s afraid you didn’t take her engagement with Catra very well”  
“Ok.”  
“What’s that in your eyes…”  
“ONIONS! I’M EATING ONIONS!”

“So… your okay with her and Adora being a couple.”  
“S-sure. Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“Well, you did look kiiinda down when I saw you last week when they went public with it.”  
“Well, you are wrong. I’m fine. Totally fine. Never been better.”  
“You're sure? Because it looked like you had been cry…”  
“ONIONS! I WAS EATING ONIONS!”

“You sure could've fooled me.”  
“Yeah, tough luck.”  
“But seriously, Glimmer. You have been like this since Adora and…”  
“For the last frigging time, Scorpia! I am NOT CRYING! I am NOT sad because the love of my life can't see what's RIGHT UNDER HER NOSE! I am not sad 'cause I’m twentythree years old, single, and alone for the rest of my life! And I AM NOT UPSET because she started dating CATRA! CATRA! THE TEXTBOOK DEFINITION OF BITCH! WHEN SHE COULD HAVE ME! When it SHOULD have been me! But just because I… I wasn't… I could have… She…” *Gulp* ”I am not… I am not…crying.” *CRUNCH* *CRUNCH* *CRUNCH*

“So… those tears…?”  
“Onions. Just onions. Yesterday it was onions, today it’s onions, tomorrow it’s onions.”  
“Ok.”

“Glimmer?”  
“…Yeah?”  
You know, it’s okay to cry?”  
"..."

“It doesn’t make you less of a person to let your feelings out once in a while, you know? Perfuma talks a lot about that. Open up the floodgates, clean the system. Makes you feel better.”  
“….”  
“Sorry?”  
“Yeah, you are the one to talk”  
“Sorry?”  
“I said: Yeah, you are the one to talk.”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“When Catra told you that you were her friend but that she never had liked you like that I didn’t see a tear on your face! Not a the prom, not at mystacor, not once! Just being… being…being you! And I saw you too yesterday, when the oh-so-happy-couple was blabbering about how much IN LOVE they were and how they had finally found TRUE happiness, you didn’t cry. And while you really should have thrown a tantrum over how unfair everything was, which 'doesn't make you less of a person and make you feel better', you just stood there."

“Yeah, if you’re not crying, neither am I."

“…Glimmer?”  
“Yeah?”  
“…Scoot over and hand me an onion, please?”  
“…Sure thing.”

*CRUNCH*


End file.
